Distance from you
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: What if Ana had turned down Christian's offer to take her to Jose's show? What if she hadn't taken him back right away, instead kept her distance? Rated M. Eventually AS/CG.
1. Emails to Christian

**Ana's POV**

I'm lost in my work when my email pings, and I quickly check who it's from.

Holy shit. It's from Christian. _How did he get my email? _

My subconscious rolls her eyes at me. If he can get my mobile number and find where I lived and worked, an email is really nothing. I shake my head sadly. _His stalker tendencies really know no bounds._

The sight of his name makes my eyes water. It been five days since I saw him last. Five days since I upped and walked away from all things Christian Grey.

_No Ana you're at work._ My subconscious scolds me as a tear slips.

Wiping it away furiously I quickly read his email.

_Jose! His show, oh how could I have forgotten?_

I find my phone and realize I have all my calls set to the blackberry still. With a frown I redirect them back to my mobile and stare at the screen for a moment longer. Without another thought I pick myself up and head to the bathroom. I need privacy.

Christian is right of course, as always. I have yet to purchase another car and I have no time between now and tomorrow night. I haven't even banked his check.

I bite my lip and hug myself, trying hard to hold myself together. I have to remind myself I am not at home and I cannot crumble to pieces just yet.

I miss him. I _really_ miss him. But to see him again so soon after… everything? _Can I do that? _My subconscious shakes her head at me but deep in my heart I already know the answer.

Cleaning myself up I leave the bathroom, heading straight to my desk like a woman on a mission. I just need to get this over and done with so I can concentrate on putting Christian Grey behind me.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8 2011, 14:25

**To: **Christian Grey

Hi Christian,

Thank you for the flowers; they are lovely.

About the show tomorrow; it was nice of you to offer but I have to decline. I have already made other arrangements.

Anastasia Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

* * *

I read through the email once, and only once. I'm not willing to give myself an opportunity to change my mind.

As I hit send, a single thought crossing my mind. _Oh no fifty is going to be so mad. He's going to think I'm with another man!_ I push that thought away. It's not one I welcome right now.

"Ana, are those documents finished?" Jack asks me as his head popped out of his door. I nodded as I quickly pressed save, then print.

"Printing now. Would you like me to go and fetch them?" I ask hoping he'll say yes so I can escape my desk just for a little while.

"Please Ana." He all but purrs before he disappears again, back into the confines of his office. I quickly leave my desk just as my email pings once more but I refuse to look. I know I'll be in tears again if I do.

It's been a long tiring day, one I'm glad is finally over. I send a small wave Claire's way as I leave the confines of the building and head into the busy street. I hug my jacket closer to my body as I briskly walk to the bus stop. Since Wanda, and the Audi submissive special, is no more, I've been forced to battle with public transport. It's definitely the lower point of my day.

I barely make it, in fact I have to quickly run the last couple of meters as I take a leap onto the bus. I smile embarrassed at the bus driver and he gives me a disapproving look.

After handing over my money I battle my way to the middle, huddling into my seat as I stare out of the window. As the bus drives through the busy peak hour traffic I try not to think about the email I didn't read from Christian. _He'll have been so mad._ I think bleakly but there's nothing I can do about it now. I make a note to go in early tomorrow and deal with it then.

My main concern is how I'm going to get to Jose's show. If I bail he'll be so disappointed but I can't see how I could possibly get there in time after finishing work. There's always Kate's car, but I've never driven it without permission and it seems wrong to start now.

I stand as I near my stop and make my way down the bus, barely glancing in the scowling bus driver's direction as I step off. It's only a short walk from the bus station to the apartment but tonight it feels so much longer. My body is aching, it's past exhaustion and I can feel the tears already gathering. I may just borrow Kate's fluffy pajamas and head to bed. There's no point in eating, my stomach is too jumbled up and the mere thought makes me gag already. Maybe by morning I can stomach a banana or a yogurt. Maybe by morning I'll have a solution to my problems.


	2. Portraits in Portland

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8 2011, 14:35

**To: **Anastasia Steele

I know you haven't banked my check Anastasia… and therefore I know you do not have a car…

I'm heading down to Portland for business, I'd be more than happy to take you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Tomorrow

**Date: **June 8 2011, 14:56

**To: **Anastasia Steele

I'll take your silence as an answer. You know how to contact me should you change your mind.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises

* * *

_Well shit._ I think as I stare at the two offending emails from Christian. His last email oozes with his anger. _Of course he'd know I haven't banked his check, he would have been scanning his bank account to make sure it's come out. _ The thought of an angry Christian has my stomach doing little backflips.

_Oh Christian how you affect me so._

"Ana are you able to duck out and grab me a coffee?" Jack asks, his head poking out of his office startling me from my thoughts.

"Sure. Flat white right?" I ask as I stand and grab my purse.

"Sure is, make sure you grab one for yourself and I'll fix you up when you get back. I have a big day, lots of meetings." He smiles before ducking back inside his office. I sigh, shutting the offending emails as I stand.

The walk from the office to the little café across the road is quick but the line for coffee this hour of the morning is long. For such a small café this place is packed the max during peak hours.

I frown as my phone buzzes against my leg. Delving into my pocket I withdraw my phone, opening my one and only text message. It's from Jose, and my heart sinks a little at the thought of having to tell him I might not be able to come.

_Ana, can't wait to see you! It's been too long. Come and find me when you arrive, I have a surprise for you._

I frown in confusion as I read his message.

I spend the rest of my wait in line wondering about his 'surprise'. Racking my brains I can't for the life of me work out what it may be.

I glace at the clock on my computer when I return to the office. I'm shocked to find I've been gone almost thirty minutes. My only hope is jack is in a good mood and not an angry bear today.

I knock quietly on his office door, announcing myself before walking in. He's sitting behind his desk, on the phone, looking every bit superior as he thinks he is. I walk towards him silently, sitting his coffee down on his desk carefully. He frowns a little when he catches the time but says nothing so I take the moment to back out quietly.

Sitting back down at my desk I go back to reading the first three chapters of the tall stack of manuscripts in front of me. Jack wants detailed reports on each of them before the end of the day and I know it's going to take me until the end of the day to complete them all so I get straight down to work. There's no time for Christian Grey to fill my thoughts now.

With a sigh I finally collapse back into my chair. It's exactly five-thirty. Gathering my pile I stand and head for Jack office. He's busy on the phone again so I don't interrupt, instead I give him a small smile and place the stack of papers on his desk. He beams back with a nod of approval and I take that as my cue to leave for the day.

My movements are sluggish as I collect my things from my desk. It's been a long day and now I'm faced with the long drive to Portland and back. My body is screaming at me for sleep but it also knows by the time my head hits the pillow sleep will have evaded me and I'll be awake all night thinking of all things Christian.

I smile and wave at Claire as I head out the main office doors and onto the busy street. The hussle and bustle of the peak hour traffic awakens me. I make a run for my bus stop, eager to get home, changed and then hit the road. I feel awful about taking Kate's car without permission but I spent all night trying to work out ways around it and my only option was Christian. And I am so not ready to face the thought of that just yet, so Kate's car has won out.

* * *

It takes me a couple of hours in the busy traffic before I make it to Portland. It's wet, windy and completely matches my mood. I sigh in relief as I park Kate's car carefully in the car park. Her baby and I have made it in one piece.

I tighten my jacket closer around my body as I make a beeline for the front door. I smile nervously at two men who are beaming widely at me. It's rather odd and completely downright creepy. A woman in a red dress beams at me as I take an offered drink of champagne and I frown at her as she pushes past people on her way over to me.

"Ana, how lovely it is to finally meet you."

"Uh, hello?" I asked confused.

"The pictures are absolutely breathtaking. Jose's best work in my opinion."

"Pictures?" I ask nervously.

"Ana! You've made it." Jose calls as he makes his way through the crowd towards me.

"Jose." I breath out in relief as the woman leaves and I'm swept up in a hug from Jose.

"Ana have you lost weight?" Jose asks concerned as he steps back to get a better look at me.

"Don't be silly Jose, it's just been a while since we've seen each other." I lie.

_Yes Jose I have. I've lost ten pounds all because I stupidly fell for a man who carries a lot of baggage._

"So what's this surprise?" I ask nervously as I sip at my champagne.

"I probably should have warned you about these earlier but I was afraid if I did you wouldn't let me display them."

"Display what?" I demand, a sinking feeling settling into the pit of my stomach.

"Come with me. Keep an open mind please Ana."

"Jose what have you done?" I sigh as I let him lead me through the gallery. As we walk I catch glimpses of his work- lots of landscapes and a few portraits.

My jaw drops as I take in the cluster of portraits in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jose eyeing me nervously but I can't take my eyes of the five _huge_ portraits of me. Yes, me!

"Say something Ana." Jose begs.

"I… I don't know what to say Jose." I stutter out, gulping down the rest of my drink before grabbing another as the waiter walks past.

"Well you're calm that's a good sign." He jokes. I say nothing as I blink. I feel anything but calm on the inside. I'm a mess of nerves and confusion.

"They've all sold. You're a poster girl Ana." I cringe and make a small whimpering noise. Great no some creep had these rather up close and personal pictures on me in their possession.

"Great." I whisper in fake happiness before I down yet another glass of cheap champagne.


End file.
